


don't fall, not this time

by emiibry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x18 reaction ficlet, Gen, M/M, can be read as platonic, flashvibe, though is it ever really platonic with these two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiibry/pseuds/emiibry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was his family. He wasn't going to let him fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't fall, not this time

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who can't write anything long? Me!

So, Barry’s speed was gone.

Just like that. And Cisco knows that this is really bad. Not because he thinks Barry's nothing without his speed— because he _doesn't_ — but because he knows how Barry’s gonna feel when it really hits him.

When it really occurs to him that he can't run around saving people anymore. That he can't run on water, can't time travel, can't just run whenever he needs to blow off some steam. It'll hit him like a train.

Cisco knows Barry won't know what do with himself, and he starts mentally preparing himself for the backlash, for the next inevitable downward spiral of Barry Allen. Just like Barry was saying before he opened the breach, about Cisco always being there for him. He was. He had to be.

He wasn't gonna let Barry fall when it hit him, not when he needed his best friend.

_"We’re more than just friends, we’re your family."_

Barry was his family. He wasn't going to let him fall. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I'm still learning how to suck less at writing.


End file.
